


Eyes Open

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt, Healing, Post-Battle, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: You learn Elves sleep with their eyes open, after a battle you make the acquaintance of the Elf King who does what he can to try and win back your favor after insulting you.





	1. Chapter 1

So Elves sleep with their eyes open…so weird. Being Half Hobbit/Elf and having lived almost entirely with Hobbits and Dwarves, you just assumed it was another of those tall tales. It was after a large battle, which you fought bravely in, and since you have healing powers and are used as an apothecary back home you were tending to the wounded when you were called to check on the King as his personal healers were tending to his men, only needed to change dressing and add more creams and ointments to his mostly healed wounds. You went into his tent to see him lying on a very comfortable looking cot compared to the tattered capes most of the armies of Men were laid out on outside the Elf Kings tent. He was lying with his hands folded on his chest which was heavily bandaged as he had a few broken ribs and cuts across his chest from a giant cave troll wielding a mace, which he faced to spare three of his more novice soldiers, earning your respect for that action. He was covered with a blanket from the waist down, and he was breathing slowly and deeply seeming to be sleeping with his hair laid out neatly behind his head and back, you stepped closer and saw his eyes open and blinking much less often than normal. You take another step and set down your supplies on the small table next to him and lean almost completely over his chest getting a better look at his eyes and quickly waving your hand over his eyes and moving in closer trying to tell if his eyes were a very light blue or more of a silver as your long braid slid off your shoulder and brushed across the only bare spot on his chest just below his neck, his eyes blinked a few times quickly as he drew you into focus recognizing your bright purple eyes from the battle, gladly taking in the features of your face that was covered with a mithril mask earlier resembling a dragons face, and drew in a deep breath.

Thranduil, “Were you trying to kiss me?” Noticing your face was only about six inches from his. You quickly pulled back and stood up straighter.

You, “I was examining your eyes, Your Majesty.”

Thranduil, “My eyes were not injured.” Turning his mouth into a quick smirk. “You can answer honestly don’t be shy.”

You, “I was trying to see what color your eyes were…were you asleep?” Tilting your face to the side causing your braid to swing back around your shoulder to your back then straightening it again.

Thranduil, “Yes I was.”

You, “With your eyes open? I thought that was something Dwarves just made up to tease the Elves.”

The King smiles widely at your last sentence and tries not to laugh, “We do, but it does seem like something they would say. If you are tending to me again I shall close my eyes when I sleep so I do not disturb your attempt at a kiss.”

You let out a small grumble and shake your head as he motions his hand for you to start to tend to his wounds.

The next time you come into his tent he’s laying the same way with his eyes open again, when you get halfway to him he turns his head and looks at you and smiles, “Don’t worry I’m not sleeping, I did not forget my promise.”

You tend to his wounds and as you stand to walk out he looks at you again, “No kiss this time either.” Giving a mock disappointed face as he looks back up at the roof of his tent and smiles again, you shake your head and reaching the door you mumble, “Elves are so weird.” Leaving the King laughing behind you as he grabs his chest at the pain pulsing through his bruised ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

By your next time visiting the King he merely just start giggling every time you enter the tent mentally rehearsing his comments to tease you. You walk in and set down your supplies as usual and start uncovering the Kings chest as his giggling dies down and he gives you the same small smile.

Thranduil, “So what other myths have the Dwarves been spreading?”

You take in a breathe and spit out the first nonsensical thing that pops into your mind, “That Elves shave their beards and body hair to throw off suspicion of their having deer tails.” His eyes go wide as his mouth opens a bit, “Explaining your fondness of long robes as well.” He turns to look back at the roof of the tent unsure of what to say as you start giggling, “I’m joking, of course. I just couldn’t resist, what with your endless teasing the last few days.”

Giggling again as he joins you running a hand over his face in relief before letting out another laugh and smiling at you.

Thranduil, “I suppose I earned that one.”

Laughing again, “I can assure you I have no tail, nor does my son, or did my parents.” Giving you a teasing smirk, “Though the men in my family do have another reason for wearing very long robes, long enough to ensure we are completely…covered. Every inch.”

You roll your eyes at his comment, “I’m sure they do, Your Majesty.” His smirk growing as he shoots you a wink.

You, “You will have to try harder than that to make me blush Your Majesty.” Thranduil, “Ahh now I am not trying to make you blush, I am merely trying to find out why you so selflessly killed the Troll that injured me before it could manage a second attack. My men say you surely must love me, and the attempt at the kiss the other day settled it for me.” You roll your eyes again adding another grumble as you draw on a deep breath.

You, “I wasn’t trying to kiss you.”

He nods in response, “Of Course not.” Smirking again.

You, “If I wanted to kiss you I would.”

Thranduil, “Then why haven’t you?” Lifting himself and putting his face inches away from you smirking largely again, “Hmm?”

You place your finger in the center of his forehead and push him back down onto the bed as he lets out another disappointed sigh as he looks back at you with a blank face, “I saved you because you needed saving, you threw yourself in that spot to protect your men, no one else was going to step in until you were down, I was the closest to you so I succeeded in killing it. If all you want is teasing then fine keep going ahead, but I will not hand my affection out so lightly, especially to a man who has yet to ask me my name.” You finish wrapping his chest as his mouth drops open in astonishment at your words and the fact that his actions had allowed them to be true. “Your wounds are well enough you should be able to return home in the morning, I will tell your healers.” You grabbed your supplies, stood, bowed your head and turned and walked out of the tent.


End file.
